Mystic War(Beta)
Mystic War(Beta) is a Beta FPS developed by Electrodynamic Games and published by Activision. The Game as of now has no campaign, and will remain like this even post-launch, while this angered many fans, the other areas have made many pick it up anyway, such as the massive amount of Zombies Content. Updates Update 0.1 * Changed the Helpful Guns slightly * = Multiplayer The Multiplayer of Mystic War is much like other Call of Duty titles, however it introduces some new mechanics that can be the deciding factor in a game, such as the Fear System. Guns SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising LMG's * DP-27 * Bren Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver Perks You can select two perk sets and three perks. Armor and Stealth can not be taken on the same loadout Perk: Air * Pilot - Helps you maneuver air vehicles more effectively * Air-Hatred - when a high tier air vehicle spawns, you get the option for a free Anti-Air Rocket Launcher, can no longer get into Air vehicles * Helpful Guns - allows a Squadmate to control the guns on a one man plane that you are driving Perk: Stealth * Hard-Wired - Immune to Counter-UAVs and Smoke Screens. Won't set off Trip Mines and C4 * Camo - Appear much more like the environment you are in, reducing visibility * Silent Shooter - when you shoot you don't make as much noise, as if you had a silencer on, but without the penalties * Ghost - Invisible against enemy UAVs while moving, planting/defusing bombs, and controlling scorestreaks. Perk: Gun Expert * Fast Hands - Reload faster, faster ADS, faster response when pulling the trigger * Punch - improves your guns melee attack * Attachment Lover - gives your primary Gun an additional Attachment Perk: Armor * Flak Jacket - Reduces explosive damage by 20%, you can fire with within 3ft. Of yourself and not get damaged * Armored - Snipers can no longer one shot on your body, only the head, also you gain 10% Damage Reduction to all attacks Perk: Vehicles * Fast Wheels - you change tires much faster * Co-Operator - you gain an extra seat in your vehicle * Mender - you can repair vehicles faster Fear Meter The Fear Mechanic allows for people to gain buffs while either Scared or Confident When Confident, you gain a buff dependant on what trait you choose * Brave: You have a larger fear meter * Corwardly - N/A * Desperate - N/A * Beserk: you gain a small 5% damage buff When Scared, recoil is increased by 50%, you also gain a buff * Brave: N/A * Corwardly - You have a smaller Fear meter but when scared you gain a speed boost of 35% when Scared * Desperate - When Scared, you gain a damage boost of around 15%, but you have less health * Beserk: When Scared you gain a 20% damage boost, 15% Damage Reduction, but you lose your Health regen, and a red mist covers around 1/3 of you screen(you must be at half health for it to activate) Classes Biker Specialist Trait - Spawn in with a Bike, depending on which side you are on. Specialist Ability - N/A Demo Specialist Trait - Have up to four Lethal grenades and Four Non-Lethal grenades. Specialist Ability - Pull out a Grenade Launcher, able to use for 15 seconds Pyromaniac Specialist Trait - Gain resistance to Flame Damage Specialist Ability - Pull out a M2 Flamethrower for 15 seconds Soldier Specialist Trait - You regain full health, if you reduced to one health, if you are brought to zero, then this does not trigger Specialist Ability - Gain unlimited ammo for 10 seconds Sniper Specialist Trait - your swaying while ADS is reduced Specialist Ability - Instant hit upon firing, dealing increased damage for a period of 20 seconds Medic Specialist Trait - you give a small regeneration buff to surrounding allies Specialist Ability - Heal allies with a AOE potion Maps * Winterfall - A castle in the far north, will you survive the close quarters combat.... * Mechcanicum '''- fight in a weapon factory, use the weapons against your enemies..... * '''Flamestorm - Fight on the volcanic terrain to see who comes out on top * AntiGrav-Sim - On this zero-grav space station it may take all your wits to survive..... * HydroTown - Fight in Venice for control over this historical city * Sheet - Fight on a barren sheet of Ice, which contain numerous deposits of Element 218 Zombies The Zombies Mode is similar to Treyarch's Zombies mode, but with a different story, with background Elements from the Black Ops games, which Shady Games was given permission by Treyarch to use. Noctis Crew Rise of the Ibrificains # Ascension 218 # Hone No Numa # Zwischen # Eisernukleus Platz # Ember's Flare Fall of Shadows # Invitation Failed # Ōkami no Meiro # Redemption Nukes Day # Exposed # Ketten von Urzustand Elemental Crew Rise of the Elementals # Neue Elementale # Verlorene Stadt # Tierfalle # Kriegsende Category:Non-Canon Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Icestormshadow Category:Mystic War